


The Family That Chooses You

by OfLaceAndGoggles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Survivor Guilt, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfLaceAndGoggles/pseuds/OfLaceAndGoggles
Summary: Sometimes even though you think you're too far gone to have a family, other people don't think you're too far gone to BE your family. A gift for a friend's birthday, in the topic she chose. Happ birth Venus!





	The Family That Chooses You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus/gifts).



D.va had a family.

She had a mother and a father that wanted her to succeed in life, and a huge following of fans that wholeheartedly supported everything she did. She always strove to be better, stronger than her competition, to be faster and one step ahead. She felt successful, and it was a good distraction from the realities outside her room. The Kaiju would come back one day, they just didn’t know when.

Everyone knew that.

 

 

Song Hana didn’t have a family.

She was a ward of the state, her parents lost to her because of the very people that had taken her in, taught her to shoot, to put those skills to good use. Years of memories, lost to all but she, the only one that had to replay them behind closed lids when she couldn’t sleep. She had a crowd of wide-eyed kids and angry adults, with sharp words and shaper intentions. MEKA took their fame and infamy, built them up into idols to put the Korean military in a better light.

Not everyone knew that.

 

 

Captain Song didn’t have a family.

She had a close circle of friends that grew together out of necessity, to fight against the unthinkable and the inevitable. She watched those friends die, along with millions of people around the world, echoing her own cries of horror that were lost to the sounds of crashing waves and screeching metal, a cacophony of death in front of a girl that had never wanted any part of this.

Everyone knew that.

 

 

She didn’t want to have anyone else. She didn’t want to be anyone else. _Being_ and _doing_ had expectations attached. Sometimes you could rise to meet those expectations, even when the odds seemed insurmountable.

Still expected to attend the parades, the showy ceremonies, the flags draped over four coffins- _Kyuhyun, Mi-na, Sung-min, Dae-Suk_ \- the names she still whispered to herself sometimes. Grieving behind closed doors. Just to remind herself of the people that could be still alive, next to her arguing and breathing and laughing and enjoying life.

Even with all the conventional fanfare that MEKA threw at her, the label of “war hero” that was unkindly slapped upon an equal recipient of survivor’s guilt- She never wanted anyone else to be near her. _How could she?_ Everyone she’d ever loved, anyone she’d respected in her life were all gone. She was cautious, she tensed away from touch, shied away from social gatherings. Self-protective.

If she couldn’t protect _them_ , she’d at least protect anyone else from the eventual misfortune of knowing her.

Not everyone realizes that.

 

 

MEKA said that it was an agreement. Partnership. Loan. They would exchange her services in a good faith measure. A bargaining chip, for when the Kaiju came back. Not if. When. She tried to stay detached. She didn't bank on any of them being able to out-stubborn her.

Unsurprisingly, the cowboy was the first to approach her. Brash, loud, unapologetically American. but underneath the obvious issues with authority and the bright red serape he insisted on carrying, Jesse McCree had a heart of gold wired up to that breastplate of his. He stuck his neck out for Hana more times than either of them felt comfortable admitting to. Maybe he felt like she was the sister he never had. It was all shared coffee from a balcony at Gibraltar at three am when they could no longer lie to themselves about their ability to sleep. Scooting closer to each other to share popcorn and snacks on movie night.

It was Jesse being a tattletale that led Angela to her next. Big blue eyes full of concern. _You know you can speak with me about anything, you are my patient as well as my colleague._ Then came tests. Angela didn't let anyone stay on base too long before at least getting a physical done, but that's when the concerned looks got warmer.

The mugs of thick, not overly sweetened drinking chocolate, the gentle but insistent questions of therapy, perhaps medication, followed after. _Why?_ Hana almost wanted to ask. _Why would you go to all this trouble for me? Everyone knows I'm bad luck. I'm not really that worth it._

Everyone seemed determined to prove her wrong on that. When Genji managed to drag Hanzo to base, they both befriended her relatively quickly. Genji her companion and partner in crime with fashion tastes (and their tastes in practical jokes) and Hanzo seemed to share the otherworldly ability to brood or be salty about nearly anything. They quickly expanded their friendship to brunch dates in Spain, lunching with cheap wine and even cheaper gossip about the tourists.

Somewhere along the line, she'd managed to collect a hacker. It was totally an accident. For sure. A nuisance and a pest turned to a begrudging friend, to a confidant, to something even more. Neither of them wanted to put a name to it. Sombra wasn't on either side. But for some reason, she wanted to be on whatever side Hana was. Purple tinted kisses followed after.

She sort of took up a permanent residence in Gibraltar, not far away from Hana at all times. It was. Comforting, in an odd way. Sombra defied labels almost as a hobby, but this time, Hana was grateful. For now…

 

 

Sometimes, it came in flashes. Little bits of actions or words people said or did that made her realize where she was. In the montage of moments in her life, a lot of the filters seemed pretty stained, gritty and full of stuff Hana would rather not think about. But then warmer moments would come through-A pat to the shoulder, getting her a therapy dog, a kiss to the top of her head and a plate of cookies with her name on it- it was some kind of epiphany that left her feeling like she was home. That maybe for once, she didn't have to think about the people she'd lost. Even if it was for a few seconds at a time.

 

Song Hana has a family.

She wasn't born with it- no. The only person she had to be was herself, unapologetically and free to be that way. It's not always perfect, and a little frayed around the edges, but she and everyone else knows that this is one family she can't lose.


End file.
